


#6

by hhopp



Series: Hhopp's Destiel Angst-a-Thon [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Catatonia, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, depressed Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhopp/pseuds/hhopp
Summary: "No, don't cry, I hate it when you cry."





	

    “Cas, baby, it’s been days.” Cas didn’t respond.

   Three weeks ago, Cas and his little brother were outside of a movie theatre when they were approached by three broad-shouldered men in search of beer money. Cas was by no means small or frail, but his brother was. The odds were not skewed in their favor. When Dean got to the hospital, he found him with purple blossoms around each eye, a split lip, and casts on his left arm and right leg. Alfie didn’t make it to the hospital. Pneumothorax, they’d called it— lung punctured by a broken rib. Cas had spent four days in a bed and two in physical therapy. He hadn’t spoken since the day after the incident, and hadn’t left their room in almost a week.

   Dean reached up and cupped his face. Clouded blue eyes darted to him. “I know you don’t want to talk about it. That’s fine. But how about we leave this room, yeah? Change of scenery? It’ll be good for you.” He stood from where he was crouched by the bed and took his husband’s hands. He gave a little tug, hoping to coax him out from beneath the covers. Cas squeezed with his working hand and shook his head.

   Alright. He was worried. And normally he wouldn’t pull this card, but these were extenuating circumstances. “Cas, it’s hurting me to see you like this. I’m really, really worried. I need to see you taking care of yourself.”

   That was when Cas started to cry. Full-body shivers raked over him and he hiccuped, his breathing out of sync with the shaking. Dean crawled up beside him.

“Shh. Don’t cry, I hate it when you cry. I’ve got you. It’s okay, I’ll take care of you. You’re gonna be fine. You’re gonna be okay.” He kept muttering into Cas’ hair, nonsensical nothings and comforts, until slowly he settled to trembling and his fingers loosened around Dean’s t-shirt.

   A tickle of breath hit his collarbone. He would’ve ignored it, except it was accompanied by the scrape of chapped lips against his throat. He tilted Cas’s face up to look at him.

   “It’s my fault. It’s all my fault.” He said it so quietly it could barely be described as a whisper.

   “What? Sweetheart, no, it’s not your fault. None of this is your fault.”

   “I should’ve fought them off, I should’ve protected him. I couldn’t, Dean, I couldn’t protect him. He was my little brother and he died because of me.”

   “Baby, you did the best you could. You’re in two casts because you fought so hard. This is their fault. Those men who did this to you, and to Alfie.”

   “But I wasn’t able to—” he choked. “Able to stop them.” Dean hushed him.

   “Shh. You fought them as hard as you could. You did the best you were able to. This is not your fault, baby, I promise you. This isn’t your fault. You know I wouldn’t promise you that if there were any doubt in my mind. I promise. I promise, Cas, this isn’t your fault.” He folded him tighter into his arms. “You just go to sleep. When you wake up, you’ll feel better, okay? We’ll go to the kitchen and get some food in you, and we’ll talk some more. God, you have no idea how much I missed your voice, Cas. I’ll stay right here until you fall asleep. I’ll be right here, and we can talk in the morning.”

   “Okay.”

   “Okay?”

   “Okay. Goodnight Dean.”

   “I love you.”

   “I love you too.”

   “Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Kudos, Comments, you know the drill if you've ever read an author's note before.


End file.
